MASCARAS
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: No es facil ser ElQueVivio, pero tampoco es facil ser quien ama a ElQueVivio. Pensamientos de Harry sobre la relacion oculta que lleva con Draco durante la guerra. Por si las dudas: Slash HPXDM
1. CAPITULO 1

_**MASCARAS**_

¿Sabes lo que se siente ser nombrado "El Salvador Del Mundo Mágico" y llevar desde la infancia una carga que no te pertenece, ¿Sabes lo que se siente que todo mundo te vea como su única oportunidad de existencia, pensando solo en ellos, yo no tuve vida, mi vida jamás me perteneció, ya que desde el instante en que esta marca me fue hecha, mi vida paso a manos de los magos mas poderosos que hay en este tiempo: Albus Dumbledore y Voldemort, siendo ellos los únicos que aparentemente podían decidir en ella.

Yo no pedí esto, hubiera preferido mil veces que esa maldición me matara, aun ahora añoro que alguien termine con mi miserable vida, y de seguro te estarás preguntando por que no lo hago yo mismo si tanto lo deseo, pero la respuesta es fácil aun que quizás un poco vergonzosa, pues debo confesar que pese a todo, soy humano y no tengo el valor de hacer tal cosa, ¿Y sabes por que, no por miedo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, no, es por que aun tengo un atisbo de esperanza en que toda esta basura cambiara; Suena ridículo ¿Verdad, pero lo cierto es que cada día que abro los ojos, el primer pensamiento que inunda mi cansada mente, lo que me mueve a salir de aquélla cama, lo que me obliga a asistir a cada enfrentamiento, es la idea de que alguien acabe conmigo y con toda esta absurda imitación de vida que siempre he llevado.

Ya no quiero esto, estoy cansado, mi cuerpo me pide que huya, mi cerebro que me quede, y mi alma que me rinda, ¿Puede haber mas caos dentro de una persona, pero es que dime, ¿Hay alguien en el mundo que este pasando lo mismo que yo, por que debo confesarte que no lo creería aun que me presentases a esa persona; Ni aun ahora, estando abrazado a ti, puedo dejar de pensar que mi vida es una maldita basura, que deseo que todo esto termine, que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma gritan incansablemente que les deje en paz, y la verdad es que estoy comenzando a acceder a aquellas incesantes peticiones, pues poco a poco mi desempeño en el campo de batalla es menor, poco a poco hago menos con la única idea de que alguien aproveche mis "Descuidos" y acabe con todo esto.

Quizás pensaras que soy egoísta, ¿Cómo puedo pensar tal cosa sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que jamás podrá ser esto, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Draco Malfoy; Tu tienes cosas importantes que hacer, y yo... Yo tengo que intentar sobrevivir a quien controla mi absurda vida, y a un loco que quiere matarme desde el mismo instante en que nací, incluso antes... No diré que nunca pensé en tener un futuro a tu lado mi amado Dragón, todos los días lo pensaba, todos los días... Era eso lo que me obligaba a salir del camino de aquellas imperdonables, a levantar escudos ante maldiciones que pudieran lastimarme gravemente, pero me esta matando Draco, esta esperanza me esta matando.

Se lo que me dirías, te conozco mucho como para saberlo; Me echarías en cara todo lo que tu también has hecho, lo que has sacrificado por que aun ahora, esta relación se mantenga un tanto estable, pero ya no puedo Draco, comprende esto, no quiero este tipo de vida, no quiero tener que estarte viendo solo cuando halla oportunidad, no quiero ocultar que te amo con todo mi corazón y que tu por igual me respondes, por que estoy conciente de ello, pero simplemente no puedo Draco, odio estas visitas furtivas, mas de una vez te lo dije, que prefería quedarme aquí contigo por toda la eternidad, aquí nadie nos descubriría nunca, que contigo a mi lado, todo el mundo podía irse al infierno y no me interesaba, pero tu no estas dispuesto a desecharlo todo Draco Malfoy, por eso me recordaste que tenias un deber, una vida, por que pese a todo, tu aun tienes vida Draco, quizás una vida llena de engaños, una vida llena de mentiras, una vida llena de falsedades, pero una vida al fin y al cabo, una vida en la que puedes decidir, en la que puedes de cierta forma ser libre, ¿Yo que tengo Draco, dímelo si piensas que soy egoísta, por que yo no tengo vida, mi vida la manipula Dumbledore y la destroza Voldemort, y si me mantienen con vida es solo para cumplir mi objetivo, después de eso, y si es que sobrevivo, ¿Qué será de mi Draco, lo mas seguro es que me recordaran durante un tiempo, y luego, todos me olvidaran, así como todo se olvida con el tiempo, ¿Tu también me olvidaras, esa pregunta me aterra, pero mucho mas me aterra la posible respuesta, aun que se que no será así... También me recordaste que tengo un deber, un maldito deber que rechazo cada vez que tengo oportunidad, un deber que no quiero, un deber que aborrezco.

Estoy seguro, en estos momentos podrías estar pensando lo egoísta que soy, podrías estar pensando que veo todo desde un punto de vista muy trágico, y quizás tengas razón, pero no puedes culparme de sentirlo todo de esta forma, de verlo todo así, de que ya no tenga fuerzas para pelear, para buscar una nueva esperanza a la cual aferrarme, por que todas se desvanecen día con día.

Se que si te digo que te amo, no dudaras en decirme que es mentira, que si te amara, no pensaría todas estas cosas, no pensaría en morir, pero lo cierto es que no puedo evitarlo, ¿Acaso puedes culparme por querer tener una vida tranquila, aun así te amo Draco, y es ese amor que te tengo lo que me hace ignorar el dolor y venir a verte cada que se presenta la oportunidad, pero estas sesiones de sexo no me asegurar un futuro, y eso es lo que me asusta, me asusta por que el futuro ahora lo veo mucho mas lejano que antes, por que no creo tener la fuerza para alcanzarlo, por que temo que tu pierdas la paciencia en todo esto, por que me aterra pensar que esto puede llegar a cansarte o que simplemente encentres a alguien mas.

Mentiría si te dijera que jamás he pensado que estos encuentros los usas solo para descargar tensiones, para distraerte, por que mas de una vez ese pensamiento a asaltado mi atribulada mente haciéndome estremecer aterrado, pero no es así cuando estoy contigo, o por lo menos no al inicio, no cuando tus brazos me rodean con esa tan conocida calidez, cuando tu boca busca la mía, por que en ese momento se que en verdad me amas, que haces un gran esfuerzo por venir, por estar conmigo, por apoyarme, y soy feliz, pero cuando duermes, cuando duermes me asaltan aquellas inquietudes, me hacen temer, y mas de una vez e llorado en silencio mientras te abrazo, diciendo y repitiéndome que nada de eso es verdad, que tu me quieres, que en verdad alguien me aprecia, que en verdad tengo un futuro aun que no lo parezca, pero es que en verdad temo que esto sea una mentira, que esta doble vida termine destruyendo lo que ahora tenemos.

Ahora te mueves, comienzas a despertar, lo que ocasiona un hueco en mi estomago, pues eso solo significa una cosa: A llegado el momento de despedirse, de colocarse nuevamente esa marcara que una vez adore y ahora aborrezco, aun que siendo sinceros, jamás me la e quitado por completo, pero no me la e quitado por que temo que me lastimen mas, por que ya no tengo la fuerza para volver a levantarme si me tumban nuevamente, por que aun estando contigo no puedo evitar sentir miedo, no de ti propiamente, si no de las circunstancias que nos rodean, y sin esta mascara estoy seguro de que ese miedo y el dolor que consigo trae, me destrozaría por completo... Y no quiero... Perdón por ser tan malditamente egoísta.

Abres los ojos y me observas durante un tiempo, y aun que hay amor en tu mirada, también se que tratas de leer mis pensamientos, pero sabes que no puedes, por eso me observas fijamente a los ojos, en busca de que estos me traicionen como muchas veces en el pasado, aun cuando también eres conciente de que no será así, de que una muralla de hielo es ahora mi mascara, y eso te molesta, aun cuando no lo dices, pero ¿Cómo puede molestarte algo que el medio a propiciado, lo siento mucho, pero a llegado la hora de irse y lo sabes. Este sueño esta por terminar y no puedo evitar preguntarme si es real.

Me siento sobre la cama y busco mis lentes; Se que una vez que me los ponga, mi mascara estará completa, aquella mascara de fría indiferencia, de fría seriedad, de fría resignación, tal y como siempre debió de haber sido, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Por qué no dormiste? – tu voz me sobresalta y obliga a que baje los lentes que sostengo frente a mi rostro. Los observo durante un momento sin saber que responder, pues una parte de mi quiere decirte la verdad, pero otra simplemente quiere seguir fingiendo, tal como me enseñaron, tal como me obligaron a hacer, tal como hago siempre.

- No tenía sueño – te respondió y escucho mis propias palabras que salen firmes y seguras, tanto, que convencería a cualquiera, a cualquiera excepto a ti.

- ¿En toda la noche no te dio sueño? – me preguntas, y se que me estas observando sin creerme, incluso lo noto en tu tono de voz y eso me hace sentir culpable, pero de verdad que no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar mentirte, lo siento tanto.

- Prefería observarte mientras dormías – te respondió dándome la vuelta para verte mientras a mi rostro acude aquélla sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa falsa que forma parte fundamental de esta mascara, de mi...

Te veo dudar, por que hace mucho que esos cambios de actitud en mi te confunden y molestan, lo se perfectamente, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo siento mucho, a veces siento que te hago mas daño estando cercas tuyo, a veces siento que lo mejor es alejarme y dejarte vivir.

- Debiste de haber dormido – me reprochas intentando impregnar tu voz de comprensión, aun cuando la molestia es mas notoria y no puedes evitarlo.

- Yo prefiero aprovechar el tiempo, no siempre puedo tenerte a mi lado y cuando te tengo, en verdad quiero disfrutarlo – me miras pensativo, se que comprendiste la indirecta, en verdad lo siento, pero de ninguna otra manera puedo decirte lo que siento.

- Me tengo que ir, mi padre me estará esperando – me dices levantándote y comenzando a cambiarte mientras te observo idiotizado, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, y eres conciente de ello, por eso mientras te cambias lo haces con movimientos provocativos. Buscas excitarme y siempre lo consigues.

Al terminar, te vuelves hacía a mi mientras yo busco controlar mi excitado cuerpo, y al verme, no haces mas que sonreír triunfante, mas pronto esa sonrisa se borra de tu rostro y es sustituida por aquella mirada fría, por aquélla mirada indiferente. Has dejado de ser mi Draco, ahora eres simplemente Malfoy.

Me duele, pero mi mascara evita que te des cuenta de ello.

- No tardes mucho en irte – me adviertes mientras coges tu capa, y tras verme asentir, desapareces.

Al verme solo, mi mascara cae por completo y de mis labios escapa un suspiro de resignado dolor. Aquélla voz dentro de mi también comienza a gritar, comienza a reprocharme el no hacer nada, el ser tan sumiso y acatar lo que todos me piden, el no tener el valor de hacer lo que yo deseo, y se burla preguntándome: _¿Acaso no eres un Gryffindor, tenía entendido que en ellos la virtud mas grande es el valor_. No, el valor no me falta, y si no hago lo que deseo, es por que recuerdo tus palabras y creo ciegamente en ellas, por que recuerdo que prometiste que si lográbamos soportar todo esto, podríamos estar juntos tras el final de esta guerra, y es eso lo único que me obliga a contenerme, aun cuando aquella vocecita me grita una y otra vez que son estupideces, que aun cuando acabe la guerra, lo nuestro seguirá igual, y la verdad es que una parte de mi comienza a rendirse ante ello.

Me dejo caer nuevamente sobre la cama y cierro los ojos deseando que todo esto sea una pesadilla, rogando no volver a abrirlos si es que jamás podré tenerte a mi lado, por que tu vida sigue Draco, y la mía a quedado estancada en algún punto, y si tu vida sigue, eso significa que tarde o temprano te iras, por que estoy seguro de que te esperaran mejores cosas como para esperarme... Eso me asusta... Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y me reprendo mentalmente por dudar de ti, mas te suplico que me perdones, no lo puedo evitar, esta distancia que nos separa, esta soledad que nos rodea, este dolor que nos abriga es demasiado; Se que tu también debes pasar algo similar, por eso te pido me disculpes al solo hablar y pensar en mi.

Permanezco recostado en la cama un rato mas, aspirando tu aroma que aun impregna las cobijas, intentando gravarlo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pues se que pasara mínimo otro mes antes de que podamos volver a vernos, antes de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, antes de poder sentir tus caricias o tu boca.

Me levanto y comienzo a vestirme, pero antes de desaparecer, hecho un ultimo vistazo a nuestro refugio ahora vació. La chimenea se a apagado y la luz escasea. Recuerdo cuando construimos este lugar, por que tu y yo lo hicimos, pieza por pieza usando mágia para convertirlo en un refugio lo suficientemente seguro como para que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter dejaran caer sus mascaras sin miedo alguno. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en mis labios, pero es que es verdad, ¿Acaso no lo crees tu también, me refiero al hecho de que lo construimos para sentirnos seguros, para poder ser quienes en verdad somos, y aun así no lo hacemos, aun entre nosotros dos mantenemos una parte fundamental de esa mascara que día con día se presenta ante la sociedad.

Este refugio me dio una esperanza aun mayor de que algún día te tendría a mi lado, pero el tiempo se nos acaba Draco, y se que también lo sabes, lo sabes y te preocupa tanto como a mi.

- Te Amo Draco Malfoy – susurro a la oscuridad que ahora envuelve nuestro refugio mientras desaparezco preparándome mentalmente para una larga espera, para volver a portar aquella mascara que es Harry Potter.


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**MASCARAS (PARTE 2)**_

Si, se perfectamente que estas despierto Harry, al igual que se perfectamente que piensas que duermo, pero¿Cómo puedo dormir, cuando de una extraña e inexplicable manera, puedo sentir que algo te perturba y no quieres decírmelo, no se si sea por miedo como en algunas ocasiones, o por inseguridad como otras tantas, solo se que lo callas como callas casi todo lo que te sucede.

Y si Harry, se perfectamente que es lo que te tiene así, y quizás lo sepa por que es lo mismo que aqueja mi corazón, mas dime¿Qué podemos hacer, dame una solución a este problema que sufres tanto tu como yo, por que a mi también me duele la lejanía, la frialdad de nuestra relación fuera de estas cuatro paredes que ambos construimos con la esperanza de que algún día fuera no solo nuestro refugio, si no también nuestro hogar.

No Harry, ambos sabemos que no hay una solución inmediata para esto, ambos sabemos que es imprescindible esperar, y que mientras esperamos, debemos seguir fingiendo, debemos seguir portando estas "Mascaras", como las llamaste hace mucho tiempo, y sabes que debemos hacerlo si queremos un futuro, si queremos sobrevivir a esta miserable guerra.

Yo se que duele Harry, y sobre todo se lo mucho que te duele, pero créeme que hago hasta lo imposible por buscar una solución pronta, mas a veces parece imposible que exista alguna otra, y en medio de mi desesperación, caigo en la cuenta de que ambos hemos llegado a un punto en el que ya no podemos aferrarnos mas que a la vana esperanza de un futuro juntos, de un futuro feliz, de algo mas, aun cuado ahora, ello parece imposible¿Lo es¿Es imposible, Merlín sabe que no, y también nosotros, pero solo somos mortales Harry, quizás mortales dotados de mágia, pero mortales a final de cuentas, y como tales, aun cuando intentemos negarlo, tenemos sentimientos, pero sobre todo, tenemos limitaciones, quizás limitaciones marcadas por nosotros mismos, quizás limitaciones marcadas por la sociedad, pero son limitaciones al fin y al cabo.

Que fea palabra: "Limitaciones", nunca me a gustado pensar en eso, por que es una forma de aceptar la derrota, y como un Malfoy, eso es algo intolerable, algo inaceptable.

Una vez dijiste que te gustaría ser un pájaro para volar lejos, para alejarte de todo, y también recuerdo que te dije que aun siendo pájaro, tu belleza atraería a cazadores, que si no te mataban, por lo menos te encerrarían el resto de tu vida en una jaula, quizás en una hermosa jaula de oro, pero no dejaría de ser una jaula a final de cuentas, y entonces me dijiste que nosotros ya éramos como pájaros encerrados en jaulas, y que esas jaulas eran llamadas destino.

Destino. Así como yo odio la palabra "Limitaciones", tu odias la palabra "Destino"¿No es así, la has odiado siempre, pero sobre todo, la odiaste cuando al llegar a Hogwarts, descubriste lo que era aquélla cicatriz en tu frente, y lo que todo ello traía consigo... Recuerdo que mas de una vez te molesto que te llamara: El Niño Dorado o El Salvador del Mundo Mágico, que odiabas cuando los demás te veían con veneración, cuando te llamaban El Niño Que Vivió, si, lo aborrecías, pero sobre todo, te aborrecías a ti mismo, y fue ahí cuando mas que nunca odiaste al destino por hacerte diferente, por poner sobre tus jóvenes e inexpertos hombros, una carga que ni un mago adulto hubiera sido capaz de llevar acabo, pero tu si podías, por eso el destino te escogió a ti, por que vio la fuerza, la determinación, el valor que poseías¿A dónde ha ido todo eso Harry¿En donde esta tu valor, tu fuerza, tu determinación, la verdad es que nunca existió¿Verdad, jamás fuiste valiente, así como yo jamás fui astuto, solo lo aparentamos, solo desempeñamos nuestro papel en este juego llamado destino, solo eso.

Mi vida no fue mejor, y mis padres tampoco fueron los que un niño hubiera deseado. A los cinco años, la tierna etapa de la plena inocencia, yo ya sabia mas cosas sobre mágia negra de las que hubiera deseado, al igual que sabia que no existía la paz, el amor, la mágia y la felicidad como las pintaban en los cuentos, que la gente era mala y solo buscaba lastimar, que a nadie le importaba de verdad la gente que lo rodeaba, sí esta no representaba algún beneficio. Sí, desde muy chiquito aprendí que la mejor arma para sobresalir en este mundo, era aparentando, guardando distancia, jamás enredándome sentimentalmente con alguien, jamás confiando plenamente en nadie, jamás arriesgándome por nadie, por que nadie lo haría por mi, por que la amistad no era verdadera, solo la lealtad inspirada por el poder, por que solo eso importaba, el poder.

Nunca confié en nadie, ni siquiera en mi familia, por que incluso ellos podría traicionarme, por que no existía lealtad ni siquiera entre familiares cuando el poder estaba de por medio, eso también lo aprendí, pero lo aprendí un poco mas tarde para mi desgracia. ¿Sabes, ninguno de los dos me abrazo con afecto, demostrando en aquel acto, el amor que se supone deberían sentir así mi, pero no me interesa, ahora ya no, por que ahora te tengo a ti, aun que aceptar lo que sentía por ti, también resulto un gran dilema y una batalla interna de la que jamás te e contado, por que "Un Malfoy jamás se enamora", "Un Malfoy jamás puede enredarse sentimentalmente con nadie", simple y sencillamente, un Malfoy no depende de nadie, y por desgracia, amar significa depender en cierto grado de una persona, algo inconcebible, pero era verdad, de alguna forma, tu manera solicita y espontánea llamo mi atención, aun cuando sabia que al igual que yo, tu también te cubrías con aquella mascara de apariencia que empleabas tan bien como yo. Simplemente me cautivaste, y ¿Sabes, deseaba, no, anhelaba saber que se escondía detrás de aquélla mascara, por que de alguna forma sabia lo que ahí había, lo sabia y deseaba buscarlo, deseaba tenerlo, deseaba tenerte, y no de una manera vulgar como a muchos de mis amantes, no, te amaba tanto que eso no podía ser posible, deseaba que fueras parte de mi, de una manera correcta. Debo admitir que tuve miedo de tu rechazo, pero no fue así, jamás me rechazaste¿Por qué¿Por qué no lo hiciste si me odiabas¿Por qué aceptaste mi compañía, pero sobre todo¿Por que aceptaste mi amor, no lo se, pero recordare preguntártelo, por que en verdad me gustaría saberlo.

Me muevo levemente, y se que comprender por ese movimiento que estoy por despertar. Cuando abro los ojos, los tuyos me reciben con un brillo de ternura, ese reservado únicamente para mi, pero también me percato de algo que ya sabia, de algo de lo que soy conciente: De que no dormiste, y se nota en tu cansado rostro algo pálido, no solo por la desvelada de esta noche, si no por las muchas desveladas en las que te ves envuelto continuamente a causa de alguna nueva batalla. Aun con la mirada fija en tus verdes ojos, intento sondear tu mente en la busca de algún resquicio de pensamiento o imagen que pueda darme una pista de que tan acertada a sido mi deducción de lo que ronda tu mente, mas como siempre, aquello en inútil, y lo es por que ahora tu poder es superior al mío y has logrado dominar por completo la Oclumancia.

Se que te has percatado de ello y ahora te levantas de la cama y buscas tus lentes, ya que una vez que te los pongas, tu mascara estará completa, y no que estés molesto por mi intento de leer tu mente, por alguna extraña razón, jamás e logrado que te molestes conmigo. Debo aceptar que a veces eso tiende a irritarme.

- ¿Por qué no dormiste? – te pregunto por fin observándote detenidamente. Mi voz te a sobresaltado y ahora contemplas los lentes pensativo, seguramente preguntándote si deberías contarme o no, debatiendo internamente entre tu deseo de expresar aquello y tu deber de mantenerte callado. Odio eso.

- No tenía sueño – respondes por fin con voz firme, pero no te creo, no puedo creerte por que se cual es la verdad en todo aquel asunto. Nuevamente me duele que incluso conmigo mantengas esa mascara, pero¿Acaso puedo quejarme cuando yo mismo he hecho millones de veces lo mismo y tu has tenido que conformarte con mis patéticas excusas, comprendiendo que no voy a decirte nada y que de nada sirve presionarme?

- ¿En toda la noche no te dio sueño? – te pregunto sin poder evitar que en mi voz se note lo poco convencido que estoy, y se que esa incredulidad también se refleja en mis ojos. También puedo ver perfectamente el dolor que brilla durante algunos segundos en tus verdes ojos, y se que te sientes mal por mentirme, pero no puedes evitarlo¿Verdad, es algo simple y sencillamente imposible, no, no es imposible, solo es difícil, solo eso. A veces en verdad es necesario desafiar y derrotar nuestros propios temores. Intentare recordar eso la próxima vez que te vea, quizás me sirva.

- Prefería observarte mientras dormías – respondes después de un rato volviéndote por fin hacía mi. Otra vez aquélla sonrisa vacía adorna tu bello rostro y en mi interior se forma un torbellino de emociones.

Desearía sacudirte y obligarte a que me digas lo que te sucede, pues se que por ti mismo jamás lo harás, o en caso contrario, esperaras una eternidad antes de hacerlo, y también se que si llegase a sacudirte, no te molestaría, pero tal trato hacía tu persona proviniendo de mi, es algo que simple y sencillamente no soy capaz de concebir en mi mente, mucho menos llevarlo acabo.

- Debiste de haber dormido – te reprocho al final, impregnando mi voz de una comprensión que apenas y soy capaz de tener, intentando con grandes esfuerzos pero sin gran resultado, que mi molestia y mi sentir no se transparenten en mi tono al hablar. Eres como un niño pequeño anhelante de cariño y comprensión.

- Yo prefiero aprovechar el tiempo, no siempre puedo tenerte a mi lado, y cuando te tengo, en verdad quiero disfrutarlo – me respondes, y capto perfectamente aquélla indirecta que ocultas con grandiosa habilidad tras aquellas palabras. Si, el momento de separarnos a llegado.

- Me tengo que ir, mi padre me estará esperando – te digo mientras me levanto y comienzo a cambiarme, mas lo hago despacio y con movimientos sensuales, pues soy conciente de que tus ojos observan con detenimiento cada uno de mis movimientos.

Cuando término, me vuelvo hacía ti y sonrió con divertido triunfo al ver la cara de éxtasis que tienes, el brillo lujurioso que embarga aquellos ojos verdes, y el leve rubor que tiñe tus mejillas; Eso es lo que me causa mas diversión, el ver que a estas alturas de la relación, eres capaz de sonrojarte, cuando muchas de las veces, eres tu quien toma el papel de pícaro incitador.

Me gustaría mucho acercarme y atrapar con mis labios los tuyos, pero no, ahora debo marcharme, pues el tiempo que tengo es limitado y mi padre no tardara en percatarse de mi ausencia. También tengo que buscar una buena excusa si es que ya se a dado cuenta.

- No tardes mucho en irte – te advierto mientras recojo mi capa de la silla, y tras volverme para verte asentir, desaparezco, sabiendo que ahora que estas solo, quizás retires por completo aquella mascara, y en verdad me gustaría regresar, en verdad desearía poder estar contigo, en verdad me gustaría que dejaras de sufrir, pero eso no basta, y eso es lo que me interesa que comprendas, que para lograrlo, debemos sacrificar algo Harry, debemos sufrir.

Se que me reprocharías las millones de veces que me has pedido que huyamos, pero no es así de simple Harry, no puedes huir, aun cuando yo también lo deseo, por que si, interiormente también lo deseo, también lo anhelo, pero no podemos, y quizás es mi mentalidad fría lo que me hace detenerme a pensar todas y cada una de las cosas que nos aguardan, y se que es tu impulsividad lo que te hace proponer semejante plan, pero por ahora eso es simplemente imposible.

Al aparecerme en el bosque, siento una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla y apresuro a quitármela, al igual que me apresuro a levantar esa barrera que bloquea mis pensamiento para que nadie pueda leerlos. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en mi rostro, y es que jamás me imagine que algún día fuera yo quien me viera obligado a vivir una doble vida tan peculiar.

Camino hacía el cuartel mientras guardo en el fondo de mi corazón y mi mente cualquier resquicio de aquellos pensamientos, de aquellas emociones. Mi mano se desliza a la pequeña perilla, pero me detengo, hay un ultimo pensamiento que deseo dirigir a ti ante de que todo aquello quede relegado a algún lugar del que no podré sacarlo en mucho tiempo.

- "Te amo Harry Potter, no vayas a olvidarlo, y espero con ansias poder verte la próxima vez en aquella casita, en nuestro refugio" – y guardando aquel pensamiento en lo mas profundo de mi ser, abro la puerta y me adentro a una terrible oscuridad que encoge mi corazón mientras cierro la puerta.

* * *

**_Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste n.n No olviden dejar sus comentarios :o_**


End file.
